Just Friends
by hope i didnt 'dent your do
Summary: This is a story about a girl who is in love with her best friend. I do not own these characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Friends**

**I've known him forever; he's known me forever. I love him but we're ****Just Friends**

"Gabby! Come on! You've got less than ten minutes to get to school!" Mom yelled as she left for work.

Oh, crap! I hadn't realized the time was going by so fast!

"I'll be gone in three minutes, tops!" I yelled from my room as I was putting on the least flattering shirt in my closet.

That was such a lie. I was just saying it so Mom wouldn't be yelling at me when she left. I mean, she was a nurse so they needed her frequently at the hospital.

"Okay, I'm leaving. But if someone calls me saying you were late to school—"

"They won't Mom! I'm leaving right now!" I said, now running down the stairs, my keys jingling in my hands.

I'm a normal girl with a normal life… besides the fact that I'm in love with my best friend.

I was walking into the classroom and I sat in the back. I had picked that seat because I was kind of shy.

The one person who is in my perfect view is Troy Bolton. Just the thought of his name made me shiver. He is undoubtedly the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen. He makes me want to be different. Better. Then again, he doesn't know that.

He's been my best friend since we were god knows how young. Let's just say we were _really_ little. If only he would notice me the way I wish he would. If only he could see me when he's not looking.

"Troy!" I shouted as we left the classroom.

"Hey Gabs!" he yelled back.

I couldn't look him in the eyes. They make me feel like there's no one else around. And when that happens I get pretty sentimental. I say some things I wouldn't when there are people around. Well, I guess that's pretty obvious, but you know what I mean!

"So, wildcat, what are you doing this afternoon. I got the new Pirates of the Caribbean, and you know how I love Johnny Depp! I was wondering if—"

"No can do Gabby! I'm goin' to practice right after school. But I can drop by after that!" Troy answered my unfinished question.

"Okay. Well, I need a ride home. And Taylor's staying after school to get ready for the scholastic decathlon." I lied to Troy. I don't know how I managed it. I can barely lie to my mom, let alone Troy!

"But if Taylor's staying late for the Scholastic Decathlon, why aren't you?" Troy asked me suspiciously.

I couldn't think. How am I supposed to answer that? Why did Troy have to put me on the spot like that? Let's see… she could be… got it!

"She's studying alone. She says it helps her focus better!" I answered almost breathlessly. How had I come up with that? I am _such_ a genius.

"Okay. I'm gonna get to practice. I'll call you before heading to your house!" he yelled while walking down the hall. We were the last two left.

"Hey Bolton!" I yelled.

"Yeah Montez?" he replied, even louder than I was.

"See you then!"

He just looked back at me with that huge smile and winked. I felt lighter than the air.

**Please tell me if you like it. If not, I'll keep writing it, but just because I like writing stories.**

**-sabrina**


	2. Chapter 2

Now how was I going to get home? Troy thinks Taylor's staying late, Chad's at practice.

I only had one option.

"Sharpay!" I yelled through the many rows of chairs to her.

She was sitting on a chair in the theatre filing her nails when she said to me, "Whaddya want, Montez?"

"Do you happen to be going home anytime soon? Because I need to be at my house by 4:15." I answered.

I was thinking, '_Please_ don't ask any questions, _please_ don't ask any questions…"

"Why is that Gabriella?" Ryan asked me.

Ryan asked? That doesn't seem very Ryan-like. To be nosy, I mean.

"Well, Troy's coming over at 4:30, and I need to be there in time to change my clothes." I answered.

I told him the truth because I felt guilty not telling Ryan the truth. I could've lied to Sharpay easily, but Ryan? He's a good friend of mine, and if I'm going to start lying to him, I'm going to become a different person really quickly. And I don't like the sound of that.

"What? Of course I'm not going to take you home. If Troy's coming over to your house, why should _I_ take you home?" answered Sharpay as if I had just told her the world was ending tomorrow.

That actually made sense though. Why didn't I just go to the gym and wait for Troy to get done with practice and have him take me home?

"You know what Sharpay? You're right. I'm just going to go now." I told her.

I walked my way into the costume room and found myself a pretty pink shirt and some jeans. I quickly changed behind a rack of clothes, put my hair up in a side ponytail, and ran to the gym. Practice was almost over… I could tell. All of the guys were lined up, Troy was in the middle, and coach was giving them their annual last-minute-lecture of the day.

After, from what I could tell, coach was done, I ran down and said hello to him. We were talking when I heard this guy whispering into my ear.

"Hey baby, do you want to go get some dinner with me tomorrow night?" he was Troy.

I quickly spun around and said in a confused sort of voice, "Troy?"

He backed off and gave me this sort of look.

"Gabriella? Wait a second… you weren't wearing that earlier. You don't wear clothes that fit that tight on your body. I thought you were—"

"Someone prettier than me? You are so mean, Troy!" I said playfully.

He came up and gave me a hug. I held him tightly, then when he sort of stopped hugging me, I let go. I didn't want to seem like his freaky best friend who likes to hug him.

When we stopped hugging, I saw him walk off into the place where he changes.

_TROY POV_

"Dude! You totally like Gabriella." Chad told me when I walked in.

"Nah… she's my best friend. I don't like her." I answered. I was so lying.

I was just going to change my clothes and put on my deodorant. Then I was going to go out and ask Gabriella why she was still here.

_GABRIELLA POV_

I stood out there waiting for Troy for about ten minutes. He then came running out.

"Hey wildcat!" He said to me.

"Hey crazy guy running towards me!" I yelled to him. As he heard what I said, he slowed down. I giggled.

"So, any movies in mind?" I asked him as we began to head out to his car.

"Hmm… 'The Godfather'?" he asked jokingly.

I laughed. Why does he make me want to do that so much?

"Anyway, what are you still doing here? I thought you drove to school!"

"Taylor needed to use my car after… studying."

"Okay, why didn't you have her take her home?" Troy asked.

I paused. I am such a dork. I didn't think of that.

"Is the school genius trying to tell me she didn't think about that when Taylor was leaving with _her_ car?" Troy said with that grin on his face.

"Umm… yes." I said giggling.

"Man! I didn't realize I was so clever! Anyway, wanna go by Blockbuster and find ourselves a movie?" Troy asked pleasantly.

He had this sort of ring in his voice today. It made everything he said bright and cheery and warm. It made me think of a song. "You Are My Sunshine". I love that song.

"I love Blockbuster. Let's go!" I said.

"Piggy back ride?" he asked. I knew exactly what he meant.

"Geez Gabby, you're getting heavier every time I carry you around on my back!" Troy said.

By now he was outside of the building and in the parking lot.

"What? I can't help it if I like it when you carry me! I think it's fun! I mean, it's like I'm flying because you're so tall!" I explained to him.

"Haha… nice try Gabby. But you know just as well as I do that you're only on my back because you don't want to walk to the car alone." Troy said as I sat on his back.

He was right. I just wanted a free ride to the car. But I wasn't going to let him think that! That would make him think he won!

"Oh yeah? Well, I can get off of your back anytime I want. Besides, you were the one who offered it, remember?" Ha! I had gotten him.

"Okay, okay. You can stay on my back." He responded.

Yes!

We got there, I hopped off Troy's back, and I got into the car. We ran by Blockbuster and got Hairspray. We went to my house and Troy sat in the living room while I popped some popcorn into the microwave.

"So you stole clothes from the theatre?" Troy called to me as I was in the kitchen making the popcorn.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" I answered with a question.

"I don't know, it just seems like an 'un-Gabriella' thing to do." Troy answered.

He was right. I didn't usually steal or lie, though I _had_ been doing _that_ a lot lately.

I walked back into the living room with the popcorn in my hands. Troy had already started the movie. I was digging for the good popcorn when I felt his hand reach in beside mine. I looked over at him. He looked over at me. WE looked away and I took my hand out. Why hadn't I kissed him?


End file.
